


Need A Ride Home?

by howthemoonsuitsthenightsky



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky/pseuds/howthemoonsuitsthenightsky
Summary: It's New Year's Day and Nora's walking home alone, until Alejandro offers her a ride.





	Need A Ride Home?

As she walks, Nora can start to feel her shoes rubbing against her heels and an ache come into her toes. She pauses, clenching and unclenching her feet in an effort to make them keep going. She pulls her coat around her momentarily and wills herself to go on. 

Just as she starts walking again, she notices the bright headlights of a bike come towards her. She pauses, unsure for a moment of what to do. She thinks about any potential weapons she may have on her; no pens or other possibly sharp objects, only two tampons, a few loose coins and her phone tucked into the small bag she carries. She decides that if she needs to, she’ll ditch the bag and make a run for it in the hope that that’s all they’ll want.

The bike pulls up directly in front of her, but her fear begins to dissipate as she recognises the person underneath the helmet. He reaches to undo the clasp and manages to pull his helmet off and flip his hair back into place all in one fluid movement.

“Do you need a ride?” Alejandro asks. Nora can imagine that to all the other girls he may have asked this question to in the past, the answer has been a quick yes. She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of that answer, but the cold, her tired body and the idea of walking the streets alone makes his offer too tempting to resist.

She makes him wait for her answer, so much so that he raises his eyebrows to try and encourage one out of her. “Fine,” she says. 

He tries to hide the smile that comes over his face, which only makes Nora want to roll her eyes more at the whole concept, but when he offers her the spare helmet tucked in the box on the back of the seat, she begins to warm to the idea; the risk of severe injury, it seems, is at least lowered a bit. 

Nora repositions her bag so that the strap lies diagonally across her torso, making Alejandro wait with the helmet extended in his hand. She tucks her hair behind her ears before proceeding to take it from him and pull it down snugly over her head. She fumbles for the strap underneath her chin, letting out a sigh when she can’t bring the clasps together properly. 

“Here,” Alejandro says, taking a step closer to her. “May I?” Knowing that her protests will only prolong the inevitable, she nods, her movement exaggerated by the large helmet.

He seals the strap smoothly and quickly, but allows his fingers to linger, brushing her foundation covered skin. He lets out a breath and then withdraws his hands quickly, turning to put on his helmet. Nora feels her mouth open, preparing to speak, but then shuts it promptly; for once she is speechless to his actions. 

Helmet secured, Alejandro straddles the bike, tilting his head to the space, or lack of it, behind him. Nora closes her eyes momentarily and takes a deep breath, before moving towards the bike and manoeuvring herself onto it. Her foot slips on part of the framework once settled on and she can hear Alejandro’s chuckle. She sends a dark glare into his back.

“I would ask if you’ve been drinking, but you don’t even have that excuse,” he laughs as Nora resists to the urge to get off the bike and walk away. She’s pressed up so tightly against him due to the tilt of the seat that she can feel his laugh running through her, suddenly making her gaze shift away from him.

“I really hope you haven’t been,” she says out of realisation that she’s going to be driven by one of the school’s most notorious drinkers on New Year’s Day. 

“No, not this year.” His voice lowers in a way that makes Nora wonder if there’s a not so pleasant reason behind his choice, but before she can enquire, he continues. “You’re going to need to hold on if you want us to go anywhere.” Alejandro places his hands ready to steer, leaving the perfect amount of space for Nora’s arms to wrap around him.

“Can’t I just hold on at the back?” She asks out of hope, knowing that after his hands lingering on her skin just minutes before, she doesn’t want to give him any more of a wrong impression. 

“I wouldn’t recommend,” he replies. “The box is a bit hard to grip onto and a few screws that hold it on came out, so it’s not the most secure.”

“Fine,” she tells him for the second time that night. She places her hands on the sides of his abdomen, fingers loosely gripping his jacket. Suddenly, he kicks the bike into gear and they’re off with a lurch. Shocked at the movement, Nora’s arms instinctively move forward, tightly wrapping themselves around Alejandro’s torso. This time when he laughs, not only can she feel it, but her body responds, little sparks of electricity cursing through her. 

She starts to withdraw her arms from around him, but a gentle touch of his hand on hers makes her reconsider. He asks her where she lives and after shouting it through the wind they’ve created around them, a part of her starts to wish she lived further away. 

All too soon, they come to a stop on the street Nora recognises as her own. Slowly, she pulls her arms back from around Alejandro, not feeling as much muscle as she expects, but the heat and softness only makes her want to keep them there more.

Once standing, she undoes the strap and pulls the helmet off her head. Finding that Alejandro has done the same, she holds her out to him. He takes it with a smile and places it back in the box, sitting his own down on the seat.

When he turns back around, Nora can’t help but see the wide smile that’s spread across his face. “What?” she asks, becoming slightly self-conscious. 

“Your hair,” he chuckles. He holds up a hand and raises his eyebrows questioningly. Knowing his gentle touch, Nora nods, giving him permission. He slowly starts to move strands back into their original position, standing close enough that she can smell the scent coming off his shirt. Trying not to be obvious, she attempts to take it in as much as possible.

Smoothly, Alejandro brings one hand up to lift Nora’s chin, so that she is looking directly into his eyes. He moves the final out of place strand back behind her ear and leaves his fingers there, so that she can feel their cool touch against her exposed skin. 

Time seems to take on a different meaning as they stand there. At this distance, she can notice his long, dark eyelashes, the little specks of gold in his eyes and the subtle redness in his lips. She half expects him to close the distance between them, but instead he steps back, letting his hands fall to his sides and like that the spell is broken. 

Nora copies, taking a cautionary step back towards her house. “Thank you,” she says with a nod. She catches him nod back before she starts to walk away.

“Nora.” He doesn’t shout the word, but she turns towards it as rapidly as if he had. “Happy new year.”

“Happy new year, Alejandro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a while after New Year's now but I still like to speculate about what happened between these two.


End file.
